happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle of the Boneheads
Battle of the Boneheads is an episode featured in Specy Spooktacular. In this episode, Grunts and Sir Gron get into a battle. This also introduces Bjorn the frozen viking. Roles Starring *Sir Gron *Grunts the Gruesome Appearances *Bjorn *Lumpy *Trippy *Superspeed *Giggles *Russell *Howdy *Josh *Crazy *Sniffles *Buck and Chuck *Mime *Twinkie *Leif Plot Sir Gron paints over his rusted armour and walks to the big party at Lumpy's mansion. At the party, numerous characters are seen in different costumes. Grunts talks with Bjorn about battling an opponent and reaching the viking afterlife in Valhalla. Handy enters the party in his viking costume and Grunts flips out. Sir Gron finally reaches the party, but he opens the door to find crowds screaming and Grunts with Handy's head on a stick. Gron sticks out his sword and challenges Grunts to a battle. After letting out a big "B'war!", Grunts pushes Bjorn towards him. Gron jumps out of the way, while Trippy and Superspeed are crushed by the frozen viking. Grunts runs to the crusader carrying his battle axe, but Gron uses his shield to block the attacks. Gron and Grunts continue their fight while walking upstairs. Russell sees he has no choice but to jump off the stairs, unfortunately landing on Howdy's cactus costume. Upstairs, Josh paints a picture of the Apollo spacecraft over the moon. Suddenly, Grunts' axe chops his head and causes him to throw paint. The paint lands on Crazy, causing him to flip out and burn Sniffles with his magnifying glass. Grunts throws Gron onto the huge chandelier and then jumps on it. As they fight, numerous glass shards fall. Giggles tries hopping away in her mermaid costume, only to fall over. Several shards of glass slice her into sushi. The chain holding the chandelier starts breaking loose and Gron holds on to it. Using his sword, he slices the chain and causes the chandelier to crash, sending Grunts to his demise. Gron's hand breaks off and he falls, scattering his bones all over the place. He discovers the mess he made and rolls his head away whistling. Leif arrives in his janitor costume, and Lumpy tells him to clean up the mess, much to his dismay. After the credits, Grunts wakes up and sees his soul has made it into Valhalla. Deaths #Handy is decapitated by Grunts offscreen. #Trippy and Superspeed are crushed by Bjorn. #Russell is impaled on Howdy's cactus costume. #Josh's head is chopped in half. #Sniffles is burnt to death with his magnifying glass. #Giggles is sliced into sushi pieces. #Grunts falls to his death and/or gets cut by glass. Injuries #Gron breaks apart when he crashes on the floor. Trivia *The original title was Bone Away, but an existing fan episode has a similar title. *The characters' costumes were: **Lumpy as a fairy princess **Trippy as Count Dracula **Superspeed as the black spy from Spy vs. Spy **Sniffles as Sherlock Holmes **Giggles as a mermaid **Russell as Blackbeard **Howdy as a cactus **Josh as an astronaut **Crazy as Perry the platypus (the paint made him blue-green) **Buck and Chuck as Mario and Luigi (respectively) **As a hint of irony - Mime was a clown while Twinkie was a mime *Grunts and Bjorn weren't dressed up since they were already vikings. *Handy's viking costume is the same one from Remains to be Seen. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween